Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use various modes to transmission data to wireless devices. For example, data intended for multiple users, such as multicast content, may be transmitted to various wireless devices via a unicast transmission mode or a multicast transmission mode. Systems that efficiently transmit multicast content via a unicast mode of transmission may be able to provide a high quality service to users of the system.